


Parce que tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement

by Lanae



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanae/pseuds/Lanae
Summary: [Challenge de septembre 2018 – Collectif NONAME - Il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans son existence ainsi, de tout mettre sans dessus-dessous et de s'en aller comme si de rien n'était] Chacune de ses apparitions avait changé ta vie. Il était entré dans ton existence, il l'avait mise sans dessus-dessous, puis il en était reparti, comme si de rien n'était.





	Parce que tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde.
> 
> Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais j'étais motivée pour les deux challenges du mois. Je suppose qu'être en arrêt maladie, ça aide à avoir le temps.
> 
> Donc voilà ma participation au deuxième thème du mois du collectif Noname, proposé par UnePasseMiroir :
> 
> "Il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans son existence ainsi, de tout mettre sans dessus-dessous et de s'en aller comme si de rien n'était."
> 
> J'ai vraiment tenté quelque chose de nouveau pour celui-là, alors soyez indulgent (enfin vous l'êtes toujours, vous êtes des amours.). Et au fait, c'est un pastis, enfin un 5+1 (Ju, si tu passes par là, je t'aime)
> 
> Pour ce challenge, le défi de l'auteur était : Dans vos lectures, qu'il s"agisse d'œuvres originales ou de fanfictions, vous est-il déjà arrivé de vous reconnaître dans un personnage et de vous identifier, presque comme s'il était vous et que vous étiez lui ?
> 
> Quand j'étais plus jeune, ça m'arrivait tout le temps. Je m'imaginais être Bastien de L'histoire sans fin, Aragorn ou Gandalf dans le Seigneur des anneaux. Maintenant, ça m'arrive moins. Je suppose que j'ai remplacé ça par de l'écriture. Au lieu de m'imaginer moi et de me mettre en scène, j'écris sur des personnages. Dans le fond, le principe reste le même.
> 
> Bonne lecture

Chacune de ses apparitions avait changé ta vie.

Il était entré dans ton existence, il l'avait mise sans dessus-dessous, puis il en était reparti, comme si de rien n'était.

I.

D'aussi loin que tu t'en souviennes, tu avais toujours été seul.

Tu n'avais jamais connu ton père et ta mère n'était plus qu'un souvenir, estompé par les années. Tu étais encore à la frontière entre le bébé et l'enfant quand la maladie l'avait emportée, te laissant seul au monde. Tu maudissais souvent cette mémoire qui te faisait défaut et ce temps, trop court, passé à ses côtés.

Et parfois, au fond de ton cœur, bien caché, tu la maudissais un peu elle aussi.

La vie à l'orphelinat n'était facile pour personne. Pour toi, elle était pire.

Tes problèmes de santé, ton corps frêle, fragile, tes intérêts, bien loin de ceux d'un enfant de ton âge, t'avait désigné comme le souffre-douleur de toutes les brutes qui partageaient ton sort.

Tu passais tes journées à lire et à dessiner. À protéger les plus jeunes. À tenir tête à vos bourreaux. Tu n'avais jamais su te taire. Tu n'avais également jamais su rester au sol.

Tu avais souvent l'impression que le monde était contre toi. Que la vie était contre toi.

Et puis, il arriva.

Il était plus vieux que toi. Et il avait une petite fille accrochée à son bras, comme s'il était son seul point de repère. Tu te rappelais assez tes premiers jours ici pour savoir que c'était le cas.

Il se tenait droit, la mâchoire serrée pour ne pas craquer, pas devant sa sœur, lorsqu'on te le présenta, quand on t'annonça qu'il allait partager ton lit.

Ta santé fragile t'avais permis de garder ton propre lit jusque là, mais de plus en plus d'orphelins arrivaient, tu allais devoir abandonner ce petit privilège. Ton seul privilège. Soeur Madeleine te chargea de lui faire visiter les lieux et tu passas tout ce temps à te demander si ce nouvel arrivant, ce Bucky, allait rejoindre la cohorte de brutes qui te rendait la vie impossible.

Mais il n'en fit rien.

Par le plus pur des miracles, il devint ton ami. Le seul.

Il était ton meilleur ami et vous faisiez tout ensemble.

Il n'était jamais loin quand tu dessinais et tu l'aidais à apprendre à lire à sa petite sœur.

Tu restais dehors, sur les marches du perron, lorsqu'il jouait au ballon avec les autres orphelins.

Il prenait soin de toi quand tu étais trop malade pour le faire.

Vous vous occupiez de vos blessures mutuelles quand vous vous faisiez battre, toujours par ta faute. Tu n'avais jamais su te taire.

L'arrivée de Bucky avait changé ta vie. En mieux.

Puis un jour, il eut 16 ans. Et tout s'arrêta.

L'orphelinat ne pouvait se permettre de garder les jeunes qui étaient capables de subvenir à leurs besoins. Bucky dut faire ses valises, rassembler ses maigres possessions et quitter le pensionnat. Quitter sa sœur. Te quitter toi.

Pour la seconde fois dans tes quatorze ans d'existence, ton monde s'effondra.

**ooOoo**

II.

Deux ans plus tard et tu allais devoir toi aussi quitter ce qui t'avais servi de maison pratiquement toute ta vie.

Malgré tout ce que tu détestais dans cet endroit, tu avais peur. Et ça, tu ne l'aurais jamais avoué, jamais montré bien entendu. Ici, tu avais un toit sur la tête, un repas chaud par jour et tu étais à l'abri de voyous qui écumaient les rues de Brooklyn. Et tout cela allait disparaître.

Bucky avait essayé de te rassurer, à chaque fois qu'il était venu, mais tu le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il cachait ses problèmes derrière des sourires et des remarques enjouées. Pour sa sœur. Et, à ta grande honte, pour toi.

Il avait maigri, ce qui voulait dire qu'il mangeait encore moins qu'à l'orphelinat. Il avait également grandit, prit du muscle, mais il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux qui s'était éteinte. Il s'excusait constamment de ne pas pouvoir venir plus souvent, de ne pas pouvoir vous amener des livres ou quelques confiseries.

Tu savais que la vie à l'extérieure était encore plus difficile qu'à l'intérieur et tu allais devoir bientôt y faire face.

Tu ignorais où dormir ce soir. Les sœurs t'avaient laissé assez d'argent pour deux repas et après tu devrais trouver de quoi subsister par toi-même.

Tu n'avais aucune chance d'obtenir un des postes sur les docks, ou dans les magasins. Ces petites boulots que les propriétaires gardaient pour les orphelins qui sortaient tout juste de l'institution. Pas avec ton physique. Pas avec ton dos tordu, tes problèmes de vue et ton oreille droite qui n'entendait pratiquement plus rien.

Le moment arriva. Une fois dans la rue, ta valise à bout de bras, tu ne savais même pas dans quel sens partir.

Et puis, Bucky arriva.

Essoufflé, en sueur et recouvert de graisse.

Il s'arrêta devant toi, mis ses mains sur ses genoux et respira profondément pendant presqu'une minute. Quand il se redressa et te sourit. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il t'avait quitté, son sourire atteignit ses yeux.

"J'ai cru que j'allais te rater. Désolé, je viens juste de sortir du travail. Viens. je t'accompagne et j'y retourne."

Il tendit le bras vers toi et alors que tu restais sans bouger, un peu surpris, il attrapa ta valise. D'une seule main. Et il plaça l'autre autour de son épaule et t'entraîna dans Brooklyn.

"J'ai réussi à nous trouver un petit appartement. Il n'y a qu'une chambre. Mais avec deux boulots, je peux payer le loyer. On pourra chercher mieux plus tard. Quand tu travailleras aussi. J'ai parlé de toi à monsieur Treggart, je lui ai montré tes dessins, il veut bien te prendre à l'essai."

Tu t'arrêtas.

Bucky se tourna vers toi.

Son sourire était contagieux et tu ne pus empêcher le coin de tes lèvres de se relever. Il était venu te chercher. Il avait un logement, pour vous deux. Vous alliez vivre ensemble à nouveau.

Le soulagement et la joie éclipsèrent presque totalement la honte que tu ressentais à l'idée que ton meilleur ami soit encore venu te sauver. Parce que, même à 16 ans, tu étais incapable de t'occuper de toi.

Les années qui suivirent passèrent en un éclair.

Même à deux, même avec les deux salaires de Bucky et le tien, la vie était dure. Mais vous mangiez à peu près à votre faim et aucun d'entre vous n'était mort de froid pendant son sommeil. Tous les orphelins de Brooklyn ne pouvaient pas en dire autant.

Puis un jour, Pearl Harbor. Et tout s'arrêta. Encore

Bucky s'engagea. Toi aussi. Il fut accepté et envoyé en Europe. Pas toi.

Il partit et t'abandonna. Et la première fois que tu rentras dans votre appartement, ton appartement, le vide laissé par ton ami te submergea.

Tu glissas sur le sol, la respiration haletante. Tu repensas à Bucky dans son uniforme, son sourire une peu forcé alors qu'il te faisait un signe de tête avant de monter dans le train. Tu te rappelas avoir retenu les mots qui voulaient sortir de ta gorge, ces mots que tu bloquais depuis des mois.  _Je t'aime._

**ooOoo**

III.

Tu avais beau avoir un nouveau corps, plus grand, plus fort, beaucoup, beaucoup plus fort.

Tu avais beau voir plus loin, entendre mieux.

Tu avais beau ne plus tomber malade, ne plus faire de crise d'asthme.

Tu avais beau, enfin, avoir le physique qui te permettrait de faire la différence comme tu l'avais toujours voulu.

Tu n'étais qu'un singe savant.

Pendant que tu sillonnais les Etats-Unis, que tu amassais les bons, tu pouvais encore te leurrer, mais ici, au front, devant tous ces soldats qui se battaient, qui donnaient leur vie, ce n'était pas possible.

Ce que tu faisais était inutile. On parlait de toi, de Captain America, comme un héro, mais tu n'étais rien. Les héros, c'était ces hommes et jamais tu ne leur arriverais à la cheville, même quand tu les dépassais tous d'une tête.

Et comme toujours, ce fut Bucky qui te sauva.

Tous diraient que c'était l'inverse, que c'était toi qui avais attaqué Azzano et avait libéré plusieurs centaines de soldats, seul.

Mais la vérité, c'était que tu n'y serais jamais allé s'il n'y avait pas eu ton meilleur ami sur cette foutue liste. Tu n'aurais jamais pris cet avion avec Peggy et Howard. Tu n'aurais jamais sauté. Tu n'aurais jamais détruit cette usine, jamais traversé cette forêt, jamais devenu un véritable héro.

Maintenant que tu menais ta propre équipe, tu avais un but, une utilité. Les Commandos Hurlants et toi étiez bon à ce que vous faisiez et grâce à vous, HYDRA reculait.

Et puis Bucky était à nouveau à tes côtés. Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.

Ici, vous étiez encore plus proche qu'à Brooklyn. Les horreurs de la guerre vous poussaient tous à chercher le confort des interactions humaines. Dans ton cas et le sien, également le confort physique.

Ça testait ta résolution et tes nerfs comme rien d'autre ne l'avait jamais fait.

Parce que vous aviez toujours été proche, vous partagiez le même lit à Brooklyn, mais rien, rien n'avait pu te préparer à la manière dont Bucky cherchait maintenant le contact avec toi. Son épaule contre la tienne quand vous étiez autour du feu, une main dans ton dos, sur ton bras, dès que c'était possible, ses accolades à chaque fois que vous reveniez sain et sauf d'une mission, son corps contre le tien sous la tente, parce que c'était ça ou mourir de froid durant la nuit.

Et puis il y avait la manière dont il te regardait.

Quelque chose avait changé. Et tu ne savais pas quoi. Mais tu étais toi-même un peu perdu, entre les responsabilités qui étaient maintenant les tiennes, ton nouveau corps à dompter, et l'augmentation gênante de ta libido. Tu n'avais pas le temps de t'interroger trop profondément sur les agissements de ton meilleur ami.

Si tu l'avais fait, tu n'aurais peut-être pas été aussi étonné lorsqu'une nuit, après qu'il ne soit rentré dans votre tente suite à son quart, Bucky se colla à toi et t'embrassa. Le contact de ses lèvres contre les tiennes te fit l'effet d'une crise d'asthme. Tout l'oxygène quitta tes poumons et ta tête se mit à tourner.

"Respire, Stevie."

Sa voix basse, son souffle chaud contre ton oreille te sortit de l'envoûtement dans lequel il t'avait mis. Tu ne comprenais pas par quel miracle Bucky avait décidé de t'embrasser, mais il était hors de question de laisser passer ta chance.

Tu emprisonnas ses lèvres entre les tiennes. Tes mains, ses mains s'affairèrent à ouvrir boutons et fermetures éclairs, à tirer sur le tissu et à toucher, toucher. Autant que possible. Partout. Jusqu'à ce que vous vous endormiez, l'un contre l'autre.

Ce fut votre première nuit.

La première d'une longue série de rencontres plus ou moins secrètes, dans des chambres de villages déserts, au milieu des bois, sous votre tente lorsque vous étiez en mission, mais jamais au camp, trop dangereux. Les Commandos Hurlants faisaient semblant de ne rien voir, de ne rien entendre et tu leur étais reconnaissant pour ça, mais ce ne serait pas le cas d'autres soldats.

Malgré la situation, malgré les risques, malgré la mort tout autour de toi, tu étais heureux.

Puis un jour, le train. Et tout s'arrêta. Encore.

Bucky tomba. Et tu rentras au camp de base. Seul. Encore.

Et cette fois, tu savais qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que tu puisses le revoir. Quand Peggy te trouva, dans ce bar détruit par les bombardements, tu la regardas et tu vis un avenir, une possibilité.

Mais tu savais au fond de toi que ce n'était pas juste, ni pour elle, ni pour toi. Ton cœur appartenait pour toujours à ton meilleur ami.

**ooOoo**

IV.

Tu avais fini par t'habituer au XXIème siècle.

Difficilement au début, il est vrai. Mais tu avais trouvé de nouvelles raisons de te battre et de nouveaux amis.

Dans un sens, le monde allait mieux et tu avais été ravi d'apprendre que les maladies infantiles qui avaient emporté tant de tes camarades à l'orphelinat avaient maintenant un traitement. Que la liberté pour laquelle tu t'étais battu, pour laquelle Bucky était mort, fleurissait un peu partout.

Malgré tous les défauts de cette époque, savoir que le sacrifice de ton meilleur ami n'avait pas été vain te donnait le courage de continuer.

Alors quand tu avais appris qu'HYDRA n'avait pas sombré avec la Walkyrie et Schmidt, que l'organisation avait noyauté le SHIELD et tous les gouvernements de la terre, la colère t'avait envahi.

Le plan que vous aviez mis sur pied avec Natasha et Sam était simple : attraper Sitwell, lui faire avouer ce qu'il savait et l'emmener auprès des autorités compétentes afin d'arrêter le projet INSIGHT.

Ce plan se déroulait exactement comme prévu.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que le soldat de l'hiver atterrisse sur le toit de votre voiture et en arrache le volant.

Le combat qui eut lieu ensuite fut violent. Tu te retrouvas projeté loin de Sam et Natasha et l'inquiétude commença à émousser ta concentration alors que tu tu battais contre tes anciens collègues du STRIKE.

Heureusement tes deux amis savaient se défendre. Sam fut le premier à se débarrasser de ses opposants et il t'envoya à la recherche de Nat. Tu arrivas juste à temps pour empêcher le soldat de l'hiver de la tuer.

Cet homme méritait sa réputation.

Il était fort, rapide et extrêmement bien entraîné. Ce bras de métal était une véritable plaie et pendant quelques instants, tu crus ne pas réussir à le battre.

Et puis tu pensas à tout ce qu'HYDRA avait fait, tous ces morts, ces assassinats. Tous ces gens qui seraient en danger s'ils arrivaient à leur fins. Tu pensas à Bucky. Tombé au combat. Pour les arrêter.

Tu libéras toute la colère que cette idée fit naître en toi. Tu pris le dessus. Le soldat reculait et tu réussis à le projeter au sol. Son masque tomba et, quand il se releva et se tourna vers toi, ton monde bougea sur son axe.

La seule chose qui sortit de ta bouche fut "Bucky".

Tout le reste se passa comme si tu étais dans un brouillard, même le fait que Fury soit sain et sauf ne réussit pas à te choquer autant que de voir Bucky vivant. Qu'il soit à la solde d'HYDRA. Que ton ami avait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, réussi à survivre à sa chute, à traverser 70 ans sans prendre une ride. Qu'il était à la solde d'HYDRA. Qu'il travaillait pour ceux qui étaient responsables de sa mort, même s'il n'était pas vraiment mort.

Tes idées ne s'éclaircirent que lorsque tu montas au sommet du barrage. L'air frais t'aida à te décider. Tu arrêterais HYDRA. Tu arrêterais Bucky et tu l'aiderais. Parce que l'homme que tu connaissais, celui qui avait grandi avec toi, celui que tu aimais toujours, que tu aimerais toujours, ne pouvait pas travailler pour HYDRA de son propre chef.

Il y avait forcement une raison derrière tout ça. Et tu la trouverais.

Votre second combat fut, dans un sens, encore plus violent que le premier.

Parce que tu ne voulais pas te battre, tu ne voulais pas le blesser. Mais il ne te laissa pas le choix. Son cri de douleur alors que tu lui déboîtas l'épaule te fit plus mal que sa lame quand elle entra dans ta chair. Plus mal que ses balles.

Son regard de terreur lorsque tu l'approchas pour le libérer de la poutre qui le clouait au sol te déchira le cœur. La confusion dans ses yeux, la peur, ses mots. Tout ça te laissa impuissant. Tu ignorais comment l'aider, alors, pour la première fois de ta vie tu abandonnas :

"Cause I'm with you till' the end of the line"."

Tu vis les larmes apparaître dans les yeux de ton ami. Tu y vis tellement d'autres choses que pendant deux secondes, tu crus avoir réussi. Tu l'avais retrouvé.

Puis, le toit céda. Et tout s'arrêta. Encore.

Quand tu te réveillas plusieurs jours après être tombé dans le Potomac, tu savais que ta vie avait encore changé. Bucky l'avait à nouveau totalement bouleversé. Parce qu'à partir de maintenant, plus rien ne serait important, sauf le retrouver.

**ooOoo**

V.

"Merde !"

Ton poing laissa un trou dans le mur de la cuisine. Sam te regarda, un sourcil levé, clairement mécontent de ton excès de colère. Mais le café était encore chaud, bordel ! Vous l'aviez raté de quelques minutes, voire de quelques secondes.

Tu savais qu'il était inutile de le chercher dans les alentours. Il était bien assez doué pour avoir totalement disparu. Tu observas la cuisine, à la recherche d'un indice, un petit truc qui te permettrait de deviner où il allait se diriger cette fois.

Tes yeux tombèrent sur la tasse posée sur la table. La fumée s'en échappait en légères volutes. Le liquide était encore chaud.

Sam et toi courriez après Bucky - ou le soldat de l'hiver, tu ne savais même pas - depuis pratiquement deux ans.

Parfois tu avais l'impression de poursuivre un fantôme, juste une rumeur, mais d'autres fois, comme dans cet appartement à la périphérie de Prague, tu étais si proche que tu pouvais presque sentir la présence de ton ami à côté de toi.

Tu levas les yeux vers Sam.

Tu étais à deux doigts de craquer.

Tu ne dormais pas assez, tu vivais sur tes réserves depuis des mois. Si le choc de revoir Bucky vivant avait secoué tes fondations, tes recherches avaient l'effet du sable et du vent, elles les grignotaient, petit à petit. Tu n'étais plus qu'un colosse aux pieds d'argile. La plus petite poussée et tu tomberais.

"Sam. Le café est encore chaud."

Le para s'approcha de toi et plaça une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur ton épaule.

"On va le retrouver, mec."

Ta voix était bien loin de ton baryton habituel :

"Quand Sam ? Il ne veut pas qu'on le retrouve. Je ne sais même pas de quoi il se souvient. Tu as vu son dossier ? Si ça se trouve, il ne reste de rien de Bucky. Je poursuis un souvenir."

"Tu sais ce que j'en pense, cet homme est dangereux. Mais il t'a sorti du Potomac. Il fuit au lieu de te combattre. Il aurait pu piéger cet endroit et nous tuer. Il ne l'a pas fait. Il y a de l'espoir. Nous étions proche, il y a un moment où nous allons réussir à le coincer."

"Je voudrais que ça soit bientôt."

"Je sais, mec. Je sais."

"Je donnerais tout pour le retrouver."

"Je sais."

Tu aurais dû faire attention à ce que tu souhaitais.

Parce que retrouver Bucky te coûta tout le reste.

Il te coûta ton nom, ta liberté d'aller et venir, ton bouclier. Il te coûta une des amitiés qui t'avaient le plus défini depuis ton réveil.

Tu aurais pu, aurais dû, faire les choses autrement, mais tu n'arrivais pas le regretter. Pas quand tu avais enfin retrouvé Bucky. Une version plus prudente de lui, plus silencieuse, allergique à presque toute forme de contact, mais lui quand même.

Tu reconnaissais ses fossettes les rares fois où il souriait vraiment.

Tu reconnaissais cette bouche que tu avais embrassé, à la fois si souvent et définitivement pas assez.

Tu reconnaissais la manière dont il marchait, même avec un bras en moins.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était tombé du train, tu avais enfin l'impression d'être entier. Ta vie était sans dessus-dessous, mais toi, tu étais entier. Tu n'avais plus ce trou béant à la place du cœur. Tu étais heureux de simplement rester à côté de lui, même s'il était évident que votre relation ne redeviendrait pas ce qu'elle était durant la guerre.

Puis, Bucky prit une décision. Et tout s'arrêta. Encore.

Tu lui en voulais, un peu.

Non. Si tu devais être honnête, tu lui en voulais beaucoup.

Tu avais tout donné, tout abandonné pour lui et il avait décidé de se faire cryogéniser. Tu t'en voulais à toi aussi, de penser ainsi. Personne ne savait ce qu'HYDRA avait implanté dans son esprit et tu le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il ne supporterait pas de blesser de nouveaux innocents.

Mais quand tu te retrouvas seul, dans ce pays inconnu, sans amis, sans alliés, sans but, ce fut un peu difficile de te rappeler les raisons qui t'avaient poussées à tout abandonner.

**ooOoo**

+I

Sam et Natasha te regardaient avec ce petit sourire en coin que tu avais appris à aimer, autant qu'à détester. Celui qui voulait dire qu'ils savaient très exactement ce que tu pensais.

Dans un sens ce n'était pas très difficile. Tu avais un peu tendance à avoir une seule chose en tête ces derniers temps. Pour être honnête, tu avais une seule chose en tête depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'orphelinat, il t'avait juste fallu plusieurs décennies pour t'en rendre compte.

Pendant que votre pilote traversait les barrières qui cachaient le Wakanda au reste du monde, ton genou tressautait d'impatience. Les sourires de Sam et Natasha s'agrandirent. Tu plissas des yeux en les regardant, avant de sourire à ton tour. Tu ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir, ils avaient été ta famille, tes amis, tes coéquipiers tout le temps où Bucky était resté dans le caisson cryogénique.

Ils étaient avec toi la première fois que tu l'avais revu, après que Shuri ait enlevé tout le conditionnement d'HYDRA.

Ils avaient vu la manière un peu maladroite dont tu l'avais pris dans tes bras, comme si tu n'étais pas certain de pouvoir encore le faire.

Ils avaient entendu tes premiers mots ' _Hey Buck, comment tu te sens ?_ ' Ils avaient également entendu les mots que tu ne prononças pas  _'Tu m'as manqué.'_

Lorsque tu avais levé les yeux vers eux, tu t'étais rendu compte que Natasha avait aussi entendu ton ' _Je t'aime.'_

Mais tu ne les avais pas vraiment dit.

Tu les gardais tout au fond de ton cœur.

Bucky était toujours en train de se battre contre ses agissements alors qu'il était à la merci d'HYDRA. Son corps se remettait également lentement des sévices qui lui avaient été infligés. Il n'avait pas non plus récupéré toute sa mémoire, même si Shuri lui avait assuré qu'elle reviendrait rapidement.

Tu ne savais pas s'il se souvenait de ces quelques mois durant la guerre. Tu ne savais pas s'il ressentait toujours la même chose et s'il voulait recommencer, avec toi.

Tu garderais ces mots jusqu'à la fin des temps s'il le fallait.

Tu l'avais enfin retrouvé et c'était la seule chose importante.

Si tes pas étaient un peu plus rapide, un peu plus léger , si ton cœur battait un peu plus fort, alors que tu traversais la prairie jusqu'à sa hutte.

Si ta respiration se bloqua quand tu le vis, debout près d'un lac, ses cheveux longs remontés dans un chignon.

Personne n'avait besoin de le savoir, sauf toi.

Personne n'avait besoin de le savoir, sauf lui.

Cette fois, votre embrassade fut plus franche, moins hésitante. Son bras resta autour de ta taille un peu plus longtemps.

"Tu m'as manqué, Stevie."

"Tu m'as manqué aussi."

Bucky s'éloigna un peu, juste assez pour te regarder droit dans les yeux. Il resta ainsi plusieurs secondes, étudiant ton visage.

Puis, il t'embrassa. Et tout s'arrêta. Encore.

Tu arrêtas de respirer, tu arrêtas de bouger, tu arrêtas d'entendre et de voir ce qui se passait autour de toi.

Ton cœur battait la chamade et tu retenais Bucky contre toi, il était hors de question de le perdre cette fois. Il resterait là. Il avait mis ta vie sans dessus-dessous une fois de trop, tu refusais de le laisser repartir comme si de rien n'était.

Parce que tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Pas cette fois.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Personnellement, j'ai choisi de faire comme si Infinity War n'avait pas lieu. Et comme ça, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.
> 
> Mais vous pouvez décider de votre propre suite.


End file.
